Free! Dictionary
by adeptitachipoker
Summary: Sometimes, a dictionary is needed to explain what's important. A-Z themes centered around our favorite swimmers from Iwatobi. MakotoxHaruka if you squint. No yaoi.
1. A

**Hi guys. I've been dying to write a story for Iwatobi Swim Club. Finally, after weeks of watching animated bare chests, glittering pools and testosterone saturated dialogue, I got an idea for a fic. Enjoy and let me know what you think~**

* * *

Affection

A shout and a splash. Rei put down the arm that had been reached out towards Haruka, who was now floating placidly in the Iwatobi pool, a content smile on his face as he returned to his element. The bespectacled boy sighed. Rei should have been used to Haruka's habit by now; he had seen his aqua-obsessed teammate- who he suspected was half dolphin- strip and jump far too many times than he pleased. Yet, he still couldn't comprehend it.

Rei turned to Makoto whose lips were curved up in the tiniest smile as he watched Haruka. "Hey Makoto."

"Hm?"

"Has Haruka always had this obsession for water?"

Makoto scratched his hair thoughtfully. "Yup, at least as long as I've known him. I wouldn't call it an obsession though."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Oh really? His eyes sparkle at the thought of a pool and he strips at the first sight of water. If that's not an obsession then what is it exactly?"

After considering Rei's words, Makoto stared at semi-aquatic best friend who was swimming his fourth lap. His green eyes glittered fondly at the boy in the pool; it was a look that told of a long friendship, many shared secrets and shared experiences.

"It's more like affection really."

"Affection…love," Rey repeated. "For swimming or water itself?"

"Both? I'm Haruka's best friend but honestly, even I don't completely understand how his mind works."

Rei nodded in agreement and adjusted his glasses. "A truly mysterious fellow indeed."


	2. B

**A/N:I had the lovely Episode 6 in mind while writing this. Though others may argue that I'm a sadist who enjoys seeing Makoto drown, I liked the image of tiny Haru carrying Makoto on his back. This chapter is a reverse of that situation. Classic pretty-boy-gets-fever-and-faints-in-the-middle-of- class situation. Happy reading. **

Back

"Haru, Can you hear me?" A voice soft as flower petals coaxed the raven haired boy out of unconsciousness. Haruka opened his eyes slightly, feeling someone's shoulder against his burning cheeks and his arm slung across a large back. He felt nauseous as head swayed to the rhythm of someone's steady steps.

Worried green eyes met his clouded blue ones. "Are you awake now?"

"Makoto," Haru answered, his voice barely a whisper. "Where are we?"

"On the way to the nurse's office. You scared me for a second buddy, collapsing all of a sudden." Makoto said this with his usual cheeriness, but the tremble in his voice belied his anxiety. The grip on Haruka's hand tightened. "There was a loud thump and I turned around to see you lying face down on your desk. At first, I thought you were just napping. I shook you so many times but you wouldn't wake up."

Makoto's account of what happened registered in Haruka's fogged mind. He searched his memories for confirmation, but thinking with a fever was like swimming in oil. Fatigue settled on his muscles like an invisible weight and his head spun with a horrible dizziness that had lasted since this morning. It took most of his strength to process Makoto's words, let alone recall the events of ten minutes ago.

"Sorry…I don't remember much," Haruka mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay Haru. Just relax, we're almost there. Sleep a little." Haruka's eyelids were already drooping, lulled by the squeaks of Makoto's sneakers against the floor.

Despite the fever and the lullaby of his friend's feather soft reassurances, Haruka couldn't fall asleep. A question remained on his tongue, irritating and persistent like an itch. "Makoto, why are you doing this?"

The green-haired swimmer looked at Haruka incredulously. "You're asking why am I taking you to the nurse's office?"

"No no." He shook his head a little in frustration. Bad idea, he realized shortly after. Another wave of vertigo hit him like a shower of bricks. "Why are you always carrying me?" he all but groaned. "Aren't I a burden on your back?" Makoto knew that he wasn't referring to this moment alone.

"What are you talking about Haru? I'm your friend. Of course I'll help you when you need it. After all, you've carried me on your back so many times."

Haru didn't have time to contemplate Makoto's words before sleep claimed him.


	3. C

**A/N: Oh god, it has been a while since I wrote something like this. My roommate is telling me sex jokes as I write this. Maybe that's where this chapter came from. **

Calculations

"I wonder…." Makoto looked fondly at the boy leaning on his shoulder.

"What do you wonder about, Haru-chan?" he asked,words as soft as the grass beneath him.

The raven head shifted and sat up. Makoto raised an eyebrow when Haruka leaned closer and cupped a pale hand around one ear. Rich rose splashed across Makoto's cheeks as Haruka's warm breath met his flesh.

"…how much can I kiss you in a minute?"

Makoto gulped before composing himself. Subconsciously, his large fingers reached for Haruka's slender ones. "Kisses are quick. Takes a second, right?" He nestled his nose and lips in his companion's shiny soft locks which always smelled a bit like chlorine. Gently, he gave the head of his favorite person a swift, silent smooch, barely enough time to savor the scent. "See? Fast like that."

"I see," Haruka mumbles absently. "If all kisses were as fast as yours, calculations would be simple. But some take longer…" He reached for Makoto's hot cheek and lovingly traced the boy's jawline with one lithe finger. Lips that stayed soft despite years of exposure to pool chemicals planted themselves on Mokoto's face, passionate and lingering, leaving him breathless after seconds.

"Like that," Haruka said, taking those lips away along with the wonderful warmth that they had brought. Makoto frowned at their absence and leaned in, craving more. They were facing each other, foreheads touching, hot breath wafting against their blushing faces, no barriers between their eyes.

"I see. Some kisses take longer than others. This makes calculations harder. I guess that we'll have to experiment a bit more."


End file.
